


缘分 4（车

by JustGiveMe_FryChicken_030



Category: Xinfeng
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 03:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18490291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustGiveMe_FryChicken_030/pseuds/JustGiveMe_FryChicken_030





	缘分 4（车

晚上9点。 风间腰间裹着浴巾从湿气腾腾的浴室里走出来，深蓝色的秀发没擦干地滴着水，脸颊绯红。他慢慢地走到封闭的衣帽间里，关上门，扯下浴巾，浴巾掉落到大理石地板上。他身上未着丝缕，水滴从纤细的脖子滑下，滑过细腻光滑的背，流到股间。敏感的风间觉得就水珠都可以让他勃起，他自己都觉得他没救了。风间无力地靠在门板上，细长的双腿有点发软，风间索性一屁股坐到浴巾上，双腿成M型，这个姿势让风间的密穴漏了出来。浴巾上一颗一颗凸出来的棉面料，刺激着敏感的密穴和半勃起的玉茎，风间觉得他一定是疯了，他不满足地扭动他不带一丝赘肉的细腰，他双手放后面，微微撑起自己的身体，让那些棉粒有一下没一下地扫过已经开始流水的密穴。 “嗯～新之助...” 风间的姿势让他胸前两颗粉红明显地露出来，后面密穴的空虚感，前面没人抚摸的玉茎轻轻颤抖着，胸前两颗凸起痒痒的，风间自己都迷迷糊糊的，都不知道现摸哪一个好。 “新之助...你也有想我吗……你讨厌我吗”风间颤抖着说。左手捏着凸起的乳头，右手握着长得十分秀气的玉茎，这两个地方同时满足到了，然而没有被碰过的右乳头却叫嚣着空虚感。 “对不起，我没手了……”风间向右乳头抱歉道。 左乳头被灵巧的手指搓、按、拉、捏起来，已经从一开始的粉红色变成了红色，硬硬的挺了起来。可是下面流着水的密穴不满足了。密穴已感觉不到棉粒带来的刺激感，周围的皮肤反而被弄的红红的。风间把一直垫在屁股下面的浴巾一下子抽了出去，没了浴巾垫着的小穴立马受到大理石地板冰凉的刺激，狠狠地缩了缩。前面一直有被安抚着的玉茎，再碰到地板的那一瞬间，就射了。 “啊～哈...新之助...我想要你的...进来...狠狠地满足我...”风间迷人的眼睛被高潮爽到半眯起来，没来得及咽下的口水就从嘴角流了下来，整个人色情极了。 “新之助，你讨厌这样的我吗？” 风间趁高潮的余韵，把自己的两根手指放嘴里含湿透了。风间把屁股转向镜子前，把浴巾铺平，跪上去，小穴对着镜子露出来，细腰折到45度，屁股高高抬起，跪趴在浴巾上。密穴流出来的水滑过会阴，滑过两颗球，滑过玉茎，在小洞上停下来，然后滴到浴巾上。 “新之助...” 风间扭头在镜子里看到自己一缩一缩的密穴，脸红到要滴血，可是他不要停。他把已经舔湿了的两根手指插进自己的密穴里，一插进去，他就感觉到自己的肠道紧紧地包裹着自己手指。 “啊！哈...嗯～” 自己自己，什么都是自己。新之助！！！ 感觉到肠道放松了一点，手指开始转动抽插。 “嗯…嗯…” 风间把头埋在臂弯里，不敢看身后的镜子。胸部在每一次动作时都会摩擦到铺在地面的浴巾，渐渐地两颗凸起硬绷绷的，胸前雪白的肌肤也被磨成粉红色了。 手指抽插多十几下，风间就受不了，他以前根本没有做过这些东西，今天听到妮妮说新之助也有在想念自己，就一不小心发情了。 “呃...要去了...嗯～”风间小声哼哼道。 白浊的液体从玉茎里喷了出来，浴巾上现在满满的都是风间的东西了。


End file.
